


Indirect Rewards

by lepidolite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Puppies, well actually just one puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepidolite/pseuds/lepidolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein lies puppies and cuteness and also everything is super weird</p><p>(Or; Puppy!Stiles and Stiles!Puppy are too much for any mostly sane werewolf to handle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted as a response for a Tumblr prompt [here](http://kinkystilinski.tumblr.com/post/40598085129/stop-it-stiles)

The thing is—though he’d never ever in a million years admit it—the thing  _is_ that what happened could maybe,  _possibly_ be a little bit Stiles’ fault.  

Like. A smidgen.  

While he technically wasn’t the one that found the puppy (Derek held the shiny title of Magical Canine Sniffer), Stiles was the one was the one that had bundled it up in his arms and said, “Dude, I’m totally taking him back with us.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows. “Sure.”

Stiles slanted a look at him. “Seriously?” 

A pleasant smile manifested on Derek’s face and oh no, Derek was about to be a bitch. “Yeah. And you two can have some one-on-one bonding time on the walk home.” 

He bestowed a manly pat on Stiles’ shoulder as he passed him, smirking.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. He spun on one heel, almost slipping on the wet ground before righting himself. The puppy snuffled in his arms as he hurried along to catch up with Derek. “What? This rain is like, three seconds away from being a thunderstorm and we’re in the middle of nowhere!”

Derek didn’t turn. “It’s not getting in my car. It’ll get wet fur everywhere.” 

“I can’t help that my Jeep’s in the shop, man. And frankly, I’d appreciate it if you were a bit more grateful that I  _almost wrecked my car_  saving you the other day-“

Derek snorted. 

”- _and don’t say that it was already a wreck_ , you heartless monster. Seriously, you’re going to give Stiles Jr. a complex.Or maybe just a bad habit of insulting things close to my poor heart.”

“…Stiles Jr.”

“Well, yeah. Look at him, he’s cute as fuck. And really, amazingly charming and witty-“

“I’m not seeing the similarity. Is there some other Stiles that you’re naming her after?”

“I am cut deeply by your rapier wit.” Stiles frowned suddenly. “Her?”

“Yeah. It’s a girl.”

“How- oh yeah. Magical werewolf nose. Gotcha.”

Derek shot him a look, which turned out to be a mistake on Derek’s part, because Stiles had evidently gone for playing up the cute factor as much as he could. He’d cuddled little Stiles Jr to his face so her furry wet head was pressed up against his cheek. Two pairs of puppy eyes gazed pleadingly across at him.

“Stiles…” He said warningly.

Stiles Jr sneezed. It was adorable.

Derek sighed. “Fine, she can come in the car.”

Stiles bounced a little in victory. “Thank god that worked. I’d been holding her up for ages. I was starting to think you’d never turn around.”

* * *

 

They ended up in the Stilinski household’s sitting room, lounging over the large couch in front of the tv. The Sheriff had excused himself earlier, pleading an early morning, but not before giving Derek a warning look. Stiles pretended not to notice. It was obvious that his dad still held on to his distrust for Derek, but Stiles was sure that if Derek hung around in a friendly, non-arrestable way, he’d  _eventually_  stop looking at him like he was going to assault his son and then dump the body in the woods.

Eventually.

Stiles was scrolling through websites on fae – since their search in the park that day had gone less than spectacularly – with the puppy swathed in a towel on his lap.  Unfortunately, the now-dry-and-fluffy Stiles Jr had apparently also inherited her namesake’s disinclination towards doing nothing. Every time Stiles would stop her from careening off his lap and onto the floor, she would bare her tiny teeth at him in a terribly unthreatening display. It was unbearably cute. He scritched behind her ears, smiling down at her suddenly blissed-out expression.

“It’d be awesome to be a puppy. Look at her. She’s so adorable and easily amused.”

Many things happened all at once.

Lightning struck outside.

Stiles jumped.

Stiles Jr whimpered.

There was a jerking feeling, somewhere in Stiles’ chest, a jolt so hard that he couldn’t breathe for a long, heart-pounding  moment.

Then he breathed out.

But not with his own lungs.

* * *

 

Stile’s first thought in his new body was, _what the fuck_ _._

His second thought was,  _how the fuck did-_

His third and forth were,  _why the fuck am I a puppy? A_ _girl_ _puppy?!_

His fifth:  _what. The. Fuck. Is my body doing_ _._

That’s where his thoughts sort of stopped for a bit, because  _holy shit_  his body – presumably steered by Stiles Jr, that traitor – had wuffled, curled up against Derek, and basically assaulted Derek’s neck with her tongue.

His tongue.  _Stiles’_ tongue. The tongue that he used for  _talking_  and  _eating_  and generally things that weren’t  _licking his crazy werewolf friends._

“ _Oh my god_ ** _stop that_** _!_ ” exploded Stiles. To his utter dismay, all that came out was an endearing little growl. He started to paw angrily Stiles Jr’s – _his,_  they were  _his legs_ , trying to get her to just freaking  _stop it_. All she did was let a little discontent grumble and burrow further into the hollow between Derek’s shoulder and neck, tongue flickering across his skin.

Derek, Stiles noticed, wasn’t exactly helping. After the first cursory (and extremely brief) confused protests, he’d given in, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His breathing was uneven and he curled one gentle hand around Stiles’ body’s arm.

Which was pretty unfair. Stupid puppy. See if he ever cuddled her again.

Stiles began to rave in frustration, the words only escaping as tiny high-pitched barks and growls as he tried to force himself between the other two.

Derek groaned and opened his eyes to stare down at Stiles’ adorable little fluffy body. The expression on his face clearly read,  _I can’t handle this._

Stiles was of a similar opinion, but for very different reasons.

He shook his entire body in cute impotent rage, before stopping, his anger turning into cold fury.

 _This’ll get their fucking attention,_  he thought viciously, before raising a leg.

The towel caught most of the stream; however, he really hoped that the smell of dog piss got out of jeans.

It  _did_  catch their attention though. Derek jerked away ( _finally_ ), growling in surprise and disgust, Stiles Jr growled at Stiles, Stiles growled back, and really there was a lot of growling happening in that room.

Stiles backed off a little, wondering how the hell he could  _communicate_ his whole embarrassing situation to Derek, when the back of his hind legs bumped up against his laptop.

_His laptop._

He swivelled quickly, his little puppy legs becoming tangled for a second. Clumsily, he manipulated the touch pad to open up a new Word document, and started to type with ungainly paws.

Derek seemed to have figured something was up at last, staring at Stiles. “What that hell is going on?”

Stiles shot a look back at him, before moving a little out of the way so that Derek could see the screen.

_i amn stilesd_

It was more than a little hard to type quickly using the hands (paws) of another species.

“..You’re…Stiles?” Derek said slowly.

Stiles bobbed his head.

“That…” He looked away for a moment, “…explains a lot.” He sounded a little… off.

Stiles Jr batted a hand at Stiles, clearly still annoyed at being urinated on. Good.

Derek caught her wrist before the flail connected. She brightened and tried to snuggle against him again, but he held her back against the couch. She whimpered.

Almost imperceptibly, Derek flinched.

“How did this happen?” Derek said.

_idk judst hel[p_

Derek shook his head. “I don’t know how to fix this. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

A hot burst of anger lanced through Stiles’ chest.  _I’m going to be like this **foreve**_ r _?_  he thought furiously.

Then he perked up.

_dfeaton_

He spun, his little tail wagging as his jaw dropped in a canine smile.

Derek let out a long sigh. “Yeah, we’ll go see Deaton.”

* * *

 

Deaton, by that point, had gotten used to being called on at odd times of the night for odd things. 9:30 was a comparatively pedestrian time for their calibre of problem. And their problem, Deaton explained, was the fae that they had been searching for the past few days. They had set up a field of enhanced energy around almost all of Beacon Hills as a part of a decennial fertility ritual for their ~ _magic faerie herbs_ ~ or something. This, combined with the energy surge of the lightning and Stiles’ own  _special spark,_ brought to life Stiles’ fleeting whimsy of a fucking bodyswap.

Apparently, all he had to do was focus very heavily on being human again when the next lightning bolt struck.

Because those were the things that happened to Stiles now. This was his life. He was Dorothy and he was his own pair of ruby slippers.

 _FML,_ he thought.

By the time the next lightning strike came around, he was pretty damn tired of believing. He didn’t know how Journey did it, he honestly didn’t.

“Not that I watch Glee or listen to 80s songs,” he said. “It’s just like, osmosis.”

It was always good to let your first words make an impression.

Deaton and Derek stared at him with a little concern.

“…How are you feeling? Alright?” Deaton asked, his voice soothing as it always was.

“As alright as I can feel while still knowing how it feels to pee out of a dog’s vagina.”

The older men exchanged glances.

“Well, it certainly sounds as if he’s back to normal. For him, anyway.”

* * *

 

It was a very awkward ride back to the Stilinski residence. Even more awkward than it had been driving to the vet’s with a struggling Stiles Jr strapped in the front seat (the puppy had been left at the vet’s, thank god. Stiles couldn’t deal with seeing her adorable little traitorous face right now). At least then Derek was reacting to the people in the car with him. Now he seemed to think that reverting to Broody McSilentpants was a brilliant way to deal with the situation.

Stiles disagreed.

“So,” he began. “That was weird.”

Derek grunted.

“More weird than the usual weird things.”

Silence.

“You know what else was weird?”

Derek continued to say nothing.

“How you let Stiles Jr molest you. Why was that? The puppy part of your brain kicking in again?”

Ever so slightly, Derek’s spine stiffened.

“…yeah,” he replied, but the pause was slightly too long for it to be totally believable.

“…Or was it the Stiles factor?”

Derek jerked, stared at him. Stiles’ eyes widened. “Jesus, look at the road!” he hissed.

He obeyed, but a muscle in his jaw clenched and unclenched.

The rest of the ride home was almost deathly quiet. It wasn't until they were parked on the curb outside his house that Stiles said something.

“You know, if it  _was_  the Stiles factor, I’d be good with that,” he said, openly watching his face. “More than good, actually.”

Slowly, Derek smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta-d, so if you pick up on any mistakes, feel free to tell me so that I can fix it up. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
